The Realms United
by Sybil Silverphoenix
Summary: (Continuation of my 'Heroes & Villains' series) Many are gathering on Asgard to join and bear witness to the formation of the greatest peace endeavor to ever unite the Nine Realms and all Worlds beyond and in-between. With so many different parties involved... can the peace really last... or will it all end in flames?
1. Prelude

**A/N:** This story continues following immediately after **Loki: Triumphant Part 2**. It also ties into my **Siege Tactics, Speak of the Devil, **and** Age of Ultron** fics. This will also wind up being longer than ten chapters and the end of **Age of Ultron** will tie into this story…

The time line can be a little hard to follow depending on which character you have been following… If you haven't followed the Avengers then start with **Captain America: Aftermath**, chapter six and on of **Loki: Triumphant Part 2**, **Siege Tactics**, the first few chapters of **Tangled Webs **and** Speak of the Devil**, then **Age of Ultron**. If you haven't followed Loki's story then I suggest starting with **Loki: Triumphant Part 1**, **Strange Tales Part 1**, and **Loki: Triumphant Part 2**.

* * *

><p><strong>Prelude: Breaking the Ice<strong>

The blue firebird had flown over the Frozen Realm and all Jotuns fell into a deep slumber. They were covered in snow and ice and dreamt in their frigid cocoons. They dreamt of days long past… of when the brilliant star was once larger and gave more warmth… of children playing in verdant fields amid the steep snowy mountains… of standing with members of the other Races of the Nine Realms and feeling mighty as they towered over the smaller beings, but not out of hubris. Rather they had helped the others of the Nine Realms… until hatred consumed them.

Then they seen the ice come and the choke hold that Laufey, their former king, had put them all into because of his obsession with power and control. He had changed them… turned their skin a deeper shade of blue from the chill of ice, reddened their eyes with rage, and turned their own rich and diverse Realm into a near frozen waste. He even incurred the wrath of Golden Asgard by attacking the Mortals and Dwarves. Their source of power and pride was taken from them at the end of that long ago war… and ever since then they have been dwindling, struggling to survive upon the precipice of utter extinction. At that thought in the dream, they hear a soft voice come floating through like the tinkling of ice as the light warms it.

"There is hope for all who wander in darkness… if they but seek the Light and follow it. Will you follow?" The voice challenges each individual and in return every Jotun… Male, Female, Young, and Old… answers for themselves. Though two struggle… still chained by their pride… the sons of Laufey. They have seen the errors of their father play out before them and they had thought him strong and hard, a mighty king to fear and respect though he was wronged.

"All fathers error in one form or another with their sons… though sons tend to be blinded by their father's perceived glory that they miss his reality." The voice answers specifically to Laufey's two sons, Helblindi and Byleist.

"My father was tricked by that Asgardian runt, Loki. He was betrayed and murdered on Asgard. I will destroy them all!" Helblindi answers into the gathering darkness around him.

"If that is your Heart's Desire… than I shall leave you frozen and buried until the Dusk of the Nine Realms… but… should you concede to learning and striving for a peaceful path of coexistence with the other Realms then Jotunheim will prosper… even thrive and grow once more." The voice says with its melodious tone. Helblindi seethes yet he knows in his heart that he wants to see his Homeworld live and thrive, not decay and shatter into snowflakes to be caught on the chilly winds, their howling the only lament for the dead Race.

"I accept! I choose Life over Death. Life for my people! For my brother! And for myself!" Byleist says suddenly and Helblindi looks to his younger brother. He hadn't noticed him in the darkness. Now the light shines upon him and Helblindi notes the change in his appearance… the ice upon his form falls away and short silver hair covers his head. His eyes swirl and the whites can be seen once more as the red colors the iris. His features are still sharp but now smoothed and his blue skin lightens from a deep blue to a paler shade. The ridge markings are still upon his body, the only thing left to remind him of his former appearance.

"Would you change all Jotuns so?" Helblindi asks of the Light.

"I am merely returning your Race to their original forms. The form they had before they were lost to the chill of ice and the seething of rage." The voice answers. "It is a second chance. You are the next in line to sit the Throne of Ever-Winter, Helblindi Laufeyson. You could do as your father before you did and sulk… letting your people dwindle in number every year… or… you could set your wounded pride aside and seek alliances in the other Realms. Asgard's King seeks to convene a Grand Council of The Realms United in a few months time. A Jotun Representative would be welcomed to a seat." The voice then says. Helblindi is confused but takes a moment to think. Making such connections with leaders of other Realms could win trade agreements. But what does Jotunheim offer? And the Jotun Crowned Prince is baffled once more.

"Your Realm is rich in precious metals and rare gems… once it had plants of varying diversity that rivaled Midgard's own. There are still hardy forests left in the equatorial regions. The ice has long started to recede from those places yet your people should still be able to traverse those lands and offer the wood logged for trade. Then there is the hunting. Great furred beasts from Midgard were brought back over ten thousand years ago, in peaceful times as well as during conquests. They have thrived and flourished since then, but you must domesticate them so their population is managed properly and they are not lost."

"You offer my people much… Who are you? I must know." Helblindi asks after he lets the information sink in.

"I am Light Incarnate, young Jotun King. Choose Life and you shall see my face." The voice responds. Helblindi sighs and feels his rage lessen though it simmers just beneath the surface. He looks at his large hands, thick, blue, and calloused. He could destroy every Asgardian with these big, strong hands… or he could rebuild Jotunheim with them.

"I choose… Life." Helblindi answers solemnly and the light grows. It surrounds him, penetrates him, warms his skin, and brings tears to his eyes. He blinks and closes his eyes to shut out the brilliant light.

"Awaken and arise… King Helblindi Laufeyson of Jotunheim." Comes the same voice and Helblindi opens his eyes. He is looking down at the snow and long silvery white strands fall into his field of vision. He lifts his hands and sees they look the same only now they are paler and smoother looking. The lines on his pale blue skin are still there as he looks at the backs of his hands and bared upper arms. He then looks up from his seated position in a snowdrift to the owner of the voice. His breath catches as he sees a small beautiful woman hovering in the air before him. Her skin glows as orange flames flicker off of her green, gold, and leather clad form. She smiles warmly at him as she offers a petite hand to help the Frost Giant stand. He takes it and is amazed at her strength as she grabs his thumb and pulls him up.

"You… you're Asgardian?" Helblindi asks as his eleven foot frame towers over her though she floats a foot off the ground.

"Yes, but I am so much more. I am Sigyn PhoenixSoul, Asgardian Avatar of the Phoenix Force." Sigyn replies.

"My father spoke of you… he said you could kill Jotuns with a touch." Helblindi says then looks at her hand upon his. The flames flicker and he feels the heat… but they do not burn him. Her grip then releases his thumb. "So why don't you just destroy us all and be done with Jotunheim?" He then asks as he levels a hard stare at her. He looks as though he is trying to determine what deceit she is attempting to pull on him and his people now.

"I bring no deceit… just a choice. Life or Death. It's as simple as that, yet it shall be the most difficult challenge your Realm has ever faced… and you can't do it alone. Heed my words and in a few months, you must go to Asgard to see the future. I will be there and I will ensure no one harms you or anyone you bring with you… as long as you promise not to harm anyone or cause trouble in return." Sigyn says clearly.

"I must gather my people and discuss this… change… with them before I can heed your words, Phoenix." Helblindi says and runs a hand through his new long silver tresses. He then turns from the beautiful woman and starts to walk away.

"I look forward to seeing you on Asgard, King Helblindi." Sigyn then says and the Frost Giant stops to look over his shoulder to watch her disappear in a burst of flame. He feels somewhat saddened by her sudden absence. He sighs and turns walking away down the snow covered path along the mountain. The chilly winds bite at him as he goes. The cold affects him now in a way it hadn't before. It isn't life-threatening, but it isn't pleasant either. Furs. The Phoenix Woman had mentioned furred beasts from Midgard.

He then looks up and notices the dim sun seems to be growing brighter and the land and sky are painted in shades of gold, pink, orange, blue, purple, and silver. So much color springs into view… colors the Frost Giant has never seen before. Tears come to his eyes as he beholds the beauty of these new colors mixed with familiar ones. Life. She claimed to be bringing life to Jotunheim. The Frozen Realm will thaw out and life will return and thrive once more in the Giants Homeworld. He smiles weakly and laughs to himself. His father had pushed their Realm into an eternal winter… but Winter must give way to Spring so that Life can continue.

"Brother!" Byleist yells with a smile and waves his hands as he sees his older brother walk down from the now sunbathed mountains. Before the slumber, Helblindi had went out alone on a hunt… that is forgotten now. Byleist is oddly cheerful. He has always been boisterous… but out of rage.

"You seem to be in good spirits, Little One." Helblindi says with a small smile to his shorter brother.

"I feel alive for the first time! That woman… did you see her as well? We all have as soon as we awakened." Byleist says excitedly and others gathering round voice their 'ayes'. Helblindi raises a silvery eyebrow at that.

"Everyone saw her?" Helblindi asks curiously.

"Yes! And she spoke to each of us individually. She said we have much work to do and that we need to go to Asgard to see-"

"The future." Helblindi finishes as he contemplates his brother's words.

"You did see her. What did she say to you, Brother?" Byleist asks eager to know.

"She told me how we can rebuild our world and thrive." Helblindi says and his voice is a near whisper.

"We have a chance to really live now! We can rebuild and it'll be different. No more scraping an existence from the ice and rocks or snow covered forests. One day Jotunheim will stand equal with the other Realms." Byleist rambles on excitedly in his fervor. Helblindi wants to hold onto his rage but it slips away as he looks around and notices the hopeful faces of every Jotun male, female, and child around him. They have a real chance to live again. They have hope.

"Then we count it a blessing that the Phoenix has given us!" Helblindi shouts to the gathered throng. They all cheer and chant their blessings to Phoenix and to King Helblindi. He then turns and places a hand upon Byleist's shoulder. "You shall accompany me to Asgard, Little One, and we shall see this new future together."

"Aye, Brother." Byleist says with a grin and slaps a hand on Helblindi's shoulder.

"But first we have to reestablish ourselves before we can leave." Helblindi says to his eager little brother.

"Speak it and it shall be done." Byleist says with his new smile. Helblindi decides the look fairs his little brother better than the constant scowl he used to wear.

"We need to start organizing what remains of our people and move to the south where the forests grow thick." Helblindi says to all around him.

"We are leaving Winter-dwell forever?" Someone in the crowd asks.

"Yes, but we must never forget it. It is a ruin… a monument to the obsession of power and a symbol of what hatred has wrought us." Helblindi starts. The crowd grumbles for a moment and Helblindi raises his hands to garner their attention. "But it is not the end for us! We will build a new city with a new throne! We will give it a name worthy of the change we have all undergone and strive to make our world better, not for ourselves… but for our children and every generation yet to be born!" The people cheer their king and soon they gather up everything they can put onto sleds and carry with their hands. The young Jotun King orders what books they have be placed into their own sled for transport.

Within a day the long line of sleds and marching Jotuns moves out of the frozen city of Winter-dwell through the ruined gates known as Ymir's Maw… Southward bound towards uncertainty and the promise of hope.

* * *

><p>"The Frost Giants have all awakened… only a few of the oldest refused my offer of Life." Sigyn says as she blinks away the trance of gazing across the Universe to witness the new Jotun King lead his people to a new beginning.<p>

"Excellent news indeed." Loki says as they stand near the bar in his receiving room. He pours himself a goblet of sweet mead and another for his wife.

"Their young King has made the decision to abandon the Frost Giant Capital." Sigyn then says as she takes her goblet.

"Then here's to hoping they will become a benefit to The Realms United." Loki toasts and Sigyn nods her head. She had looked into Helblindi's heart. He had harbored anger and resentment for the entirety of his thousand year long life. She knew he was born months after the Asgardian War with Jotunheim had ended… and he grew up feeling cheated of a glorious life as a Prince of Jotunheim. He let it go though as he made his choice and she melted away that anger and resentment to heal his Heart and Soul and alter his Body. He had been overcome with a mixed sense of bafflement and curiosity… even desire when he had set his new eyes upon her.

Sigyn wants the Jotuns to feel included when they do come to Asgard to swear allegiance to The Realms United. She decides in this moment to befriend Helblindi and Byleist when they do arrive… it will help smooth things over.

"There's some unrest on Vanaheim." Loki suddenly says as he becomes aware of his doppelganger disguised as Odin receiving news from a guard. He then looks at his lovely wife and smiles. "You're up, my Radiance. Try not to keep me waiting too long." Loki says smoothly as he takes Sigyn into his arms and kisses her softly upon the lips. She kisses him back and gives him a sweet yet sad smile.

"I'll be back before you can miss me." She says after their lips part.

"Too late." Loki quips as he smiles which she chuckles at then disappears in a burst of flame. He sighs now that he is left alone in his chambers. He really does miss his beautiful wife already. He then heads up the short stairs to his bed chamber where he makes a few waggling hand signs then dismisses his clothes and a robe appears before him. He slips it on as he heads up the next set of short stairs then turns to his lavatory. He just wants to soak in a soothing bath before bed. He has earned some rest and relaxation after all the Time-Traveling he has done recently.

"Hopefully, soon the other Realms will start sending their Representatives and my grand scheme can commence." Loki says to himself as he removes his robe and slips down into the steamy water. He slides down until the water is up to his chin and he releases a contented sigh. _'Soon I will have a diverse army pledged to my command and nothing Thanos brings will be able to wrest The Gauntlet or any of my Infinity Stones from me.'_ Loki thinks as he smiles in his own self-assuredness. He has the Gauntlet. He has all but two Infinity Stones. What does he have to fear? …Nothing… or maybe… everything…

* * *

><p><strong>Additional AN:** This Prelude takes place before the events in Chapter 8 of **Loki: Triumphant Part 2**. Just a fun fact. Also I plan on exploring the differences in the various cultures of the Realms that are a part of The Realms United. Vanaheim, Asgard, and Nornheim are similar. The Light Elves and Dwarves share some cultural aspects with Asgard, but there will be noted differences. I am inspired by Tolkien's work which he based largely off of the old Norse and Slavic myths, so I don't feel too bad about 'borrowing' from the creator of The Lord of The Rings. You'll see, Reader, as this story progresses and I sincerely hope you enjoy :)


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This entire chapter happens just before the mission in **Siege Tactics**.

* * *

><p><strong>Comings and Goings<strong>

Loki has been listening in on the various conversations his once-brother Thor has been having with all his little Avenger shield companions… especially since he seems to be a touchy subject for Thor to discuss around his Midgardian friends. The Man of Iron and Thor's Lady Jane have been yammering on and on about their gateway device that they are building in league with Dr. Selvig and Dr. Banner so that transport between Midgard and Asgard can become freer. Loki had despised the idea of the Midgardians sending such a device to Asgard so as to open the Realm Eternal up to their visitation… but it could prove useful at a later time so why not? He will have to send word (as Odin) to Heimdall to allow the transport of such a device into Asgard upon its completion. It will be safe in the palace… in a well-guarded room of course… and guards can be dismissed by King's Command… so if Loki has secret use of it, it will be close.

It is settled… but now Loki needs his rest for on the morrow… the Dwarf King, Hreidmarr Sindrison with his Seven Dwarf Lords will be arriving… as will King Freyr of the Bright Elves with his sister/Queen Freyja and who knows how many of their brood of children, and one of the Vanir Royals will be arriving as well.

Then in three days Loki's own Frost Giant half-brothers… the new Jotun King Helblindi and Prince Byleist will be arriving after the Norn Queen, Karnilla, and her sister, Amora. They will be accompanied by the latest Troll King as well to bare witness to the formation of this Realms United Coalition. Since all the Demon Lords of Muspelheim have flat out refused the All-Father's invitations… Loki has decided they shall serve as a demonstration as to what happens to those who proclaim themselves 'Enemies of the Realms' through 'non-compliance'… and it shall be poetic indeed.

There is no need to send word to Niflheim, Realm of the Dead. The inhabitants cannot leave that dimension nor can anyone sent there ever return. Loki won't even waste time sending his 'daughter', Queen Hela, word of what is to occur. He doubts she'd come even if she could. Besides… he really doesn't want to look upon her again… not after he seen her with Thanos during his time on Sanctuary.

* * *

><p>Dawn breaks and the palace is abuzz with excitement and all a flurry with activity as preparations are made. Rooms are made ready for each unique guest and soon all is in order. The sound of Heimdall's horn is heard resounding outside the palace in the late morning of this new day. Loki watches the rainbow light of the Bi-Frost flash out beyond the edge of the Realm with Odin's one good eye. He has chosen to walk among everyone today disguised as Odin rather than send a doppelganger.<p>

So mighty Odin watches the riding entourage emerge from the morning mists that temporarily obscure the luminous bridge with a curious eye as he spies the standard upon the green and blue flags… a stately silver horse head with flowing mane. The King of Vanaheim himself has come it seems for his wife, Skaldi, bears a gold stag's head. Let's just say they don't see eye to eye on most issues. In fact, they were very luck to have their only child, a son, thank the Fates… but only because it was their duty. Loki had to help them with their marital issues… and the rumors have been rampant about how he achieved that goal.

'_All one needs to do… is figure out what the common ground is… then deals can be made.'_ Loki thinks pleased with himself as he thinks about the advice he used when he counseled the long-wedded yet fruitless pair for it can be applied even now in this situation. He strolls down the lengthy hall of columns with his Odin illusion firmly in place then climbs the golden stairs to sit the Throne of Asgard. Loki doesn't have to wait long for the main doors open and the Bragdi, the Bard, heralds the arrival.

"Presenting his Grace and Lordship of Vanaheim, King Njord!" Bragdi speaks loud and clear and all gathered in the great throne room look to the massive main doors as the Vanir entourage enter. The tall man in front is dressed in emerald green and dark blue with rich brown leather and silver accents. His shiny silver helm has a horse's likeness with long white horse hair flowing down the center crest to brush past his broad shoulders. His men flank him dressed in silver armor with white leather and silvery gray cloaks that flow down their backs and across their shoulders… Silver Cloaks, the King's personal guard, and they are a match for Asgard's Einherjar.

"Hail, Odin, All-Father!" King Njord says with a deep strong voice as he takes a quick knee at the foot of the golden stairs. He bows his head and removes his helm to reveal short black hair and a squared face etched with age and strength. He looks up at the seated Odin with clear blue eyes and stands tall once more. "I and my son, Uller, have come in answer to the summons about this new alliance betwixt all the Nine Realms and everywhere in between." As Njord says this, the only other man in the entourage not dressed in a silver cloak steps forward and removes his helm. He looks like a younger version of his father with longer hair and dark green eyes. Prince Uller nods his head to Odin.

"Welcome to Asgard, Njord Nerthason, King of Vanaheim… and Prince Uller Njordson. As long as you stay under my roof, no harm shall come to you from my people. I ask that you and your men seek not to antagonize my people, nor any of the other guests you encounter here in the Realm Eternal." Odin says and waves his hand and a gold shimmer flashes upon the Vanir men's right shoulders. As it fades a golden badge bearing the symbol of a winged eye remains. "As long as you wear these badges… all of Asgard will know you are under my protection. You may take your rest now for chambers have been provided for you both and a barracks will be made ready for your men." Odin then says and taps his spear upon the dais. King Njord nods as does his son and men.

"I wish to discuss another matter with you later as well, All-Father. For I am to understand the Lady Phoenix has returned to Asgard… if it is possible for her to be there as well to hear what is to be discussed… that would be much appreciated." King Njord says with a smile. Odin's one eye narrows slightly.

"We shall talk an hour before the feast in the palace's tiered gardens." Odin says flatly. Loki knows what the Vanir King is up to… now that Asgard's Second Son is perceived as dead that leaves Sigyn unattached. Loki will not stand for this corralling and vying for his wife's hand in marriage from a slue of would-be suitors. He will have words with his wife before any talks with the Vanir King take place. Heimdall's trumpet resounds once more as the Vanir entourage leave the throne room. Loki uses his mind's eye to see that the Dwarves have arrived.

"Presenting his Eminence… The Master of Master-forgers, the Gilded King of the Dwarves, Hreidmarr Sindrison of the Golden Beard… and his Craft-Masters of Nidavillar's Seven Guilds." Bragdi announces and in walks seven little men and one tiny woman (who could almost be mistaken for one of the men) of stout forms covered in the finest of their finery. All but one of the male Dwarves has a beard and those whiskers are brushed, braided, and studded with the finest jeweled ornaments crafted. Their clothing is finely tailored and their armor (if they are wearing any at all) is of the highest quality in all the Realms.

"Hail Odin, All-Father!" King Hreidmarr says in a loud voice as he bows gracefully in his fine breastplate and chain mail shirt of shimmering adamite and gold. His long blonde beard is braided into several tiny braids that have then been studded with glittering golden baubles and sparkling jewels that catch the light just so to twinkle merrily. Golden Beard indeed!

"Welcome to golden Asgard… Dwarf King, Hreidmarr Sindrison. I see you have put the gold I give you to good use." Odin says with a smile upon his aged face. The Dwarf King chuckles at the light-hearted jest.

"Aye. All-Father… now tell me about this venture of a closer unification of the Nine Realms I keep hearing so much about." The Dwarf King then asks.

"I shall in a few days time… at the start of the feast which shallhearld the dawn of a new age… but tonight you will have to settle for the feast in honor of you and my other Honored Guests." Odin then says and stands. He waves his hand and the golden badges bearing his symbol appear upon their shoulders.

"These mark you as being under my protection. And I stress that you afford the same courtesy to any others you see wearing such trinkets. I cannot have my guests fighting each other in my Realm when I have invited you all here for a historical occasion such as this." Odin cautions of his short-statured guests.

"We shall honor our generous host then." The Dwarf King says with a nod and a smile.

"Good… You all must be tired from your travels. Take rest in the chambers that have been provided for you. And please, feel free to enjoy Asgardian hospitality until the evening of the Grand Feast." Odin says and nods his head to the eight Dwarves. They bow and then leave the throne room. Odin sits down upon the golden throne once again only to hear the trumpet blow for the third time. He uses the throne's magic to see the Bright Elf entourage riding their graceful white deer with gilded antlers down the Rainbow Bridge.

King Freyr has brought his sister and Queen, Freyja, as well as their son Lathsindi and his half Fae daughter… there is another young Elf Maid with them. She is dark of hair and bright of eye… and very lovely to look upon. Loki it most curious about her. They ride smiling in the sunlight letting their long hair dance about behind them in the wind. The King and Queen are fair of hair while the others have dark tresses. They all smile brightly as they approach the golden city… a merry bunch indeed.

All of them are beautiful beyond compare and dressed in their finest silken clothing which is loose upon their graceful sun-kissed bodies. The sight of the Bright Elf Royals once excited Loki's lusts, but now he doesn't care about their appearances… he has his Radiance by his side. Well, she's not standing directly next to him at the moment, but she is _his_.

"Presenting their Graces, the King and Queen of the Light Elves, Lord Freyr and Lady Freyja followed by their third daughter, Gliyandria, their eldest son, Crowned Prince Lathsindi, and his only daughter, Milystria." The herald announces and the Bright Elf Royals come striding in gracefully with warm smiles upon their faces.

"Hail Odin, All-Father!" King Freyr says merrily as he dips into a low graceful flourish of a bow. The Elf King's wife and grown children plus one winged half-Fae granddaughter do the same. They are the epitome of elegance as they move fluidly then stand straight and tall at the foot of the golden stairs with bright eyes looking up to Odin as he stands and nods his head in respect to them.

"Welcome to Asgard old friends. I have summoned you to partake in a new endeavor. In a few days a Grand Feast shall be held to announce the formation of the Realms United Coalition… but tonight a feast is being held in your honor and in honor of all my guests. If you wish to take your rest from your journey, chambers have been prepared for you." Odin says and then waves his hand and his golden badges appear upon their shoulders in the shimmering golden light. "These mark you as being under my protection in my Realm. I only ask that you offer friendliness and goodwill towards those who also bear my symbol during your stay in the Realm Eternal."

"They shall have it since we all are trying for some new relationships in this new age of peace for the Nine Realms." King Freyr says as he holds Freyja close to him. That's when Loki notices the Elven Queen is starting to show as Freyr places a hand upon her slight swollen belly. _'They breed like hares.'_ Loki thinks to himself.

"I see you are expecting another child." Odin then says. "Congratulations." Odin smiles down at the royal couple.

"Our sixth." Freyr says proudly with a grin as he looks at his wife. Loki feels a sudden sting and is filled with a longing to have Sigyn beside him. He wishes he could've seen her belly swell with his sons just as the Elven Queen's is right now. He wonders if he'd have that same look upon his own face at the sight of his Heart's Desire with a growing gift inside her womb for him. Odin sighs.

"It must be hard to lose one son to death and the other to independence." Freyr then says with a solemn tone to Odin. This snaps Loki from his thoughts.

"Yes… it is." Odin then says and schools his face. "But Thor shall return soon and take his rightful place. I shall see you at the feast tonight." Odin then says and nods to the Elves. They bow gracefully then depart the throne room.

"This is all so tedious." Odin then says with impatience. He uses the power of Asgard's throne to look across the Sea of Space to see that the Jotuns are a head of schedule and are almost ready to make the trip to Asgard.

"Sigyn." Odin commands as he sits upon Hlidskialf. The burst of orange flames flashes into brilliant existence before him. Soon Sigyn PhoenixSoul is hovering in the air before the throne to be at eye-level with Odin.

"You summoned me?" She says with a nod of her head which Odin returns out of respect.

"Go to the Bi-Frost at once. It seems the Jotuns are ready to come to Asgard sooner than expected." Odin then says and Sigyn nods her head. A half-a-second later and Sigyn is gone again in a burst of orange flames. Loki wants his wife to greet them at the Bi-Frost to keep the guards posted there from doing anything foolish. Loki also cannot wait to meet his half-brothers in person to see what kind of character they possess.

* * *

><p>At the Bi-Frost Observatory, Heimdall pushes his long sword into the pedestal causing the mechanism to hum to life. Soon the rainbow hued light flickers into existence and the pair of Jotuns appear dressed in furs and leathers standing tall inside the golden dome. Heimdall's amber eyes narrows upon the two blue-skinned Giants for he remembers the last time Jotuns paid Asgard a visit… He remembers the chill of the Casket very well indeed.<p>

Loki watches from his position on the throne… he notices how the blue skin is paler now and they aren't covered in spikes and chunks of ice anymore. Their eyes aren't all red, just the irises now and they also have hair. The shorter one has short spiky hair that is more gray while the taller one has long silvery white tresses that fall past his shoulders and Loki can't help but see the family resemblance between himself and this… Jotun. Sigyn would admonish him for calling them monsters when she has changed them physically as well as in mind and soul. _'But she hasn't changed me… I am still a monster.'_ Loki thinks to himself sadly.

"Welcome to Asgard… King Helblindi." Heimdall says in formal greeting as he nods his head to the new Frost Giant King.

"I have come to witness this new future that the Phoenix woman has spoken of." Helblindi says in his smooth voice then he looks around seeing only Heimdall inside and a few guards outside the golden dome. "Where is she?" The Jotun King then asks curiously… and then suddenly there is a burst of orange flames.

"Welcome, Friend Helblindi… to the Realm Eternal." Sigyn says with a warm smile to the Frost Giants… who smile in return. Loki watches this exchange and wonders what his wife's intent truly is… She bows her head to the royal brothers out of respect before returning a smiling gaze to them once again. Heimdall only holds his long sword's hilt tightly as he watches the pair of Frost Giants closely. Byleist is gawking as he looks about while Helblindi only has eyes for Sigyn.

"We have come to bare witness to the future." The Jotun King says as he looks down at her though she hovers before him. She then turns in midair and gestures with her hand.

"Then follow me and not only shall you see it… but you will be a part of it." Sigyn says with a warm smile as she leads the way and the two Jotun brothers follow her outside. Sigyn then stops and turns. "You must forgive me… I nearly forgot to give you both these." She then says and waves her hand at their upper left arms. Suddenly thick circlets of gold form out of thin air around the muscled biceps of both Jotun men. There is a phoenix with wings spread wide as it rises from the flames upon the band.

"These will alert all others that you both are under my protection… as long as you don't antagonize anyone I will swiftly deal with those who seek to harm you whilst you stay here on Asgard. Understood?" Sigyn says as she eyes them both closely.

"Aye." Both brothers reply.

"Very well then… since there are no mounts large enough to carry you… give me your hands." Sigyn says as she floats between the two Frost Giants. Helblindi looks at her smiling face and the small offered hand. She doesn't hesitate or shrink away in fear. She treats them both like they are just any other inhabitant of the Nine Realms and not monsters.

Helblindi smiles at her warmly as he lets her grab his thumb and his fingers close so that he may touch her soft warm skin. The Jotun King feels his heart pounding in his chest as his garnet eyes remain fixed upon her. She looks up and they float off of the Rainbow Bridge. Soon enough they are flying over the bridge and through the great gates. Helblindi tears his eyes away from her only then to take in the sights passing them by. It is all so wondrous and carefree. The Jotun feels warm tears threatening at the corners of his eyes. He sniffs and blinks to hold them back but then he feels her grip on his thumb tighten.

'_It's okay to feel and to let it all out sometimes.'_ He hears Sigyn's voice flit through his mind and he looks to her to see her looking at him with a warm smile upon her fair face… and his heart melts at the sight. The tears flow freely down his blue cheeks as he returns the smile. She then turns her gaze to the front and turns them to pass through an opening in a tall spire of a building. She then darts under and through the arches of an aqueduct then rockets upwards to climb over a hill and the tall buildings upon its ridge. They stop for a moment and drink in the sight of the monumental Palace of the Watchtower nearby with its curved row of descending towers as it sits upon the Aesir-made channels that direct the flow of the mighty Urd River through its foundations. The sight is truly magnificent.

They then quickly make for the large main entrance of the palace proper and land neatly upon the wide and open courtyard. Some Asgardians stop and stare at the sight of the two Frost Giants now standing in their midst. Sigyn releases the two Jotun brothers and starts to float a head… but Helblindi gently grabs her forearm and turns her around to face him.

"You have warmed my heart… let me return the favor." The Jotun King then says softly as he pulls her closer. Sigyn puts her free hand on his chest to stop from being pressed flush against the Jotun King.

"You mustn't go down this path with me." Sigyn says as her emerald eyes fill with worry. The Jotun just looks at her confused for a moment.

"Why not?" He asks. "You have shown me, my family, and my people more kindness than any other. Can I not return the favor by showering you with love in return?" Helblindi then asks and watches the worry continue to dance in her eyes.

"Friend Helblindi. I cannot allow myself to get so close to you, or anyone else, at this time. My apologizes… if my actions and kindness have been misleading… but I simply cannot give you my heart." Sigyn then says. The Jotun King sighs.

"Then I shall do my best to win it instead." Helblindi then says with a smile and his red eyes are hopeful. Sigyn sighs then looks to Byleist who has wandered off a ways to drink in the marvelous sights around him.

"Come Prince Byleist. The two of you must stand before the All-Father." Sigyn then says as she floats up to keep her hand in his. Byleist takes her left hand and smiles at the two as they float up towards the throne room's balcony.

* * *

><p>Oh this is so infuriating to Loki! Knowing that King Njord of Vanaheim has a desire to wed his son, Prince Uller, to Sigyn and now here's Loki's Frost Giant half-brother, Helblindi, saying such kind and sweet words to his wife! Apparently the silver-tongue runs in the family as well! He maintains his disguise as Odin upon Asgard's golden throne looking to everyone else to be calm… even bored. It's all lies!<p>

He watches with Odin's single eye as Sigyn flies in (holding hands!) with the two Jotuns. Loki plans to have a pointed conversation with his lovely wife tonight about that. They land before the steps of the throne and the two Jotuns take a knee and lower their heads to Odin out of respect… as well as to not be seen as a threat by not kneeling. Odin rises to his feet.

"All-Father." Helblindi says and his voice is a bit of a grumble as he speaks though his face is calm and his red eyes show no trace of hatred but rather detachment in the face of Asgard's King. Loki takes measure of his new brothers… his Jotun brothers.

"I am certain Lady Sigyn has told you of what is to transpire here over the next few days?" Odin then asks and his voice is cold as he looks down upon the two kneeling Jotuns.

"Aye." Helblindi says then adds, "She has been very kind to me and my people. I hope to continue to further the friendship so that our Realms can grow closer in peace."

"This is good. Friendship and peace between Asgard and Jotunheim is something I have long been working towards over the past millennium. It's high time some fruit was borne of such planning." Odin then says. "My second son… Loki was half Jotun and he was the first born son to the former Jotun King, Laufey. His marriage to Sigyn sealed that peace… and their sons are rightful heirs to the throne of Jotunheim, should they desire it."

"Sons?" Helblindi asks puzzled.

"Oh? Did the Lady Sigyn not inform you she and Loki Laufeyson were wed and have two sons together?" Odin then asks. Sigyn goes stiff, but she quickly recovers and steps forward as Helblindi looks to her.

"I did not tell King Helblindi that because my sons do not desire to be kings of any Realm. I did inform them of their heritage and they made the decision on their own volition." Sigyn then answers as she holds her head high.

"Then without that claim of inheritance the treaty in void." Odin says with a sigh.

"A new one can be struck if you are worried about the loyalty of the Frost Giants in your new venture. I have not taken a mate to be my Queen and thus have no heirs. If the Lady Sigyn would speak to her sons and they are willing… then I shall name them my heirs until one is born of my loins that is." Helblindi offers. Odin raises his left eyebrow at this. Loki was not expecting his half-brother to declare such a thing as naming the sons of a Kinslayer as his own heirs… at least that is until Helblindi starts siring children of his own.

"You would make the sons of a Kinslayer your own heirs?" Odin then asks, challenging the new Jotun King.

"Aye." Helblindi says and rises to his full height. He is now practically eye-level with Odin. "I have learned that sons should not be condemned by the sins of their fathers. We are each of us individuals and free to choose whether or not we wish to bare them when ours fathers hand such inheritance down to us willingly or through force." Now this throws Loki for a loop… _This Frost Giant isn't a blundering oaf! He's fairly intelligent! Perhaps the Jotuns are better served to have such a king. The trick is to keep in the good graces of this Jotun.'_

"You are much wiser than your father, King Helblindi. We shall work well together. Inform me when the day comes and you take a mate." Odin says with a nod of his head.

"One day I shall marry…" Helblindi says and his red eyes fall to Sigyn then his gaze returns to Odin. "But for now that day is far off." Odin nods his head in calm acknowledgement though his grip on the King's spear tightens. Loki wants to jump off this dais and thrust Gungnir through the Jotun King's heart for looking at Sigyn so. Odin merely waves his hand lazily and the golden light shimmers upon the Jotuns leather and fur vests over their hearts.

"These badges mark you as being under my protection. My people will cause you no harm as along as you are amicable towards them in return. I also ask that you foster goodwill towards my other guests as I hope they strive to do the same towards you. You may go now if you wish… chambers have been prepared for you both." Odin then says and looks away from Helblindi towards Sigyn.

"If I may have a word with you in private, Lady Sigyn.?" Odin asks. She nods. "Very well… court is dismissed!" Odin shouts and thumps the spear upon the stone and all in attendance take their leave.

"I will see you at the feast then, fair one." Helblindi says with a smile to Sigyn before he turns. She looks up and smiles giving a short nod of her head to the Jotun before he walks away. She watches him leave for a moment longer then turns towards the golden stairs to come face to face with Odin. His single eye is colder than a winter on Jotunheim before she thawed the Frozen Realm.

"Take us to my chambers, Lady Sigyn." Odin commands and she nods her head as a sad frown begins to paint her lovely face. They disappear in a burst of flame only to reappear in the King's Royal Chambers. Frigga isn't here since she is busy attending to the final instructions on setting up the feast in the great dinning hall which is just outside the massive main doors to the throne room. She will also be busy moving around and greeting each guest personally with Lady Sif and the Warriors Three in tow to guard her just in case a guest thinks they can get away with harming Odin's Queen. Mind you she has her magic but a show of muscle is a more obvious deterrent in such cases and since Loki brought her back to life, he isn't taking any chances. All of Asgard agrees.

"Mind explaining to me…" Odin starts with a calm sternness then the green shimmer flows over his body to reveal Loki. "Why you constantly flaunt yourself to that Jotun." Loki says in cold anger as he turns to glare hard at her with his icy eyes.

"He is your brother-"

"HE IS NOT MY BROTHER!" Loki yells as his whole body bristles. Sigyn returns her own hard emerald glare at her husband.

"Stop lying to yourself, Loki!" She snaps in her own subdued yet fiery tone. "He is your brother. Half at least… and I am being friendly towards him because we need the Frost Giants if we are to effectively protect all the Infinity Stones you have gathered." Loki physically balks at this. She has guessed his plan of building an army from the Realms United so quickly… and without being able to read his mind since he has been blocking her with his own psychic abilities (as well as the Eye/Soul Stone). He opens his mouth to speak but no sound comes out. Sigyn sighs.

"I'm not stupid, Husband." Sigyn says softly though her saddened eyes accuse him. "There are others in this Universe who seek to gain hold of even one Stone… and there are a few who seek them all. With it being common knowledge that I and the Tesseract are here on Asgard… as well as the Gauntlet… how long do you think until some fool or Thanos himself comes calling?" Sigyn then asks. Loki is speechless for once. Sigyn sighs again.

"So you're not seeking a Jotun to join you in bed?" Loki then says bitterly as he finally finds his voice. Sigyn rolls her green eyes at her husband.

"I already have a Jotun in my bed… a half one that is." She answers with a suggestive smirk. Loki chuckles at that, yet it too, sounds bitter. He then walks to her… his skin shifts to pale blue and his bright blue eyes bleed to red with a hint of purple around the pupil.

"Then I suppose I am Jotun enough for you, my Radiance." Loki says smoothly and the lust is clear in his tone as his blue hands take hold of her leather-clad hips. Sigyn's breath hitches as one blue hand then goes to the back of her neck and the other slips further around her waist as he draws her closer. Their lips meet and the kiss is passionate, hungry, full of their desire for one another. Loki pulls away slowly and holds her face gently in his hands as he looks into her emerald eyes. "You are mine, Sigyn. _Mine_… and I am yours." Loki says with a low possessive growl. _'Though sometimes that isn't always true… but she need not know about Lorelei. I have already dealt with the Norn Harlot.'_ He finishes in the privacy of his own mind.

"So the Elves didn't excite you today?" Sigyn asks playfully as she smirks up at him. Her hands sliding up to cup his face. Loki chuckles and this time there is mirth to it.

"Not like they used to." He answers. "Though… I am jealous of Freyr. He has many children and I have but two… whom I haven't even met yet." Loki then gives a sad look as he gently strokes her cheek and touches his forehead to hers. "I would very much like to sire more children with you, my Radiance, and watch your belly swell as the weeks and months pass." Loki then says in a near whisper as one hand slides down to touch her lower belly. Sigyn pulls away at that.

"Such a thing now would only raise questions, Husband… for you are dead to all others and I have no lover. How would I explain such a thing to all the Realms when such a thing is beyond even _my_ power?" Sigyn then asks pointedly and Loki makes a bitter face contorted in anger for the briefest moment. He will forever curse the decision to fake his death at the hands of that Kursed Dark Elf. Loki sighs letting go of his anger.

"I will not stand for you take a male lover other than me." Loki growls as he grips at the straps and folds of her corset.

"Then we cannot have anymore children at this time, my Love." Sigyn says simply brushing off his anger as well and steps close to cradle Loki's face in her hands as a hurt look fills his eyes. "One day you will have to reveal yourself and then we can stop hiding our love in the shadows… and in the light I will give you as many children as you wish to have, my loving, over-possessive, very-controlling Husband." Loki chuckles and cracks a wide grin as his arms circle her waist and he pulls her flush against him.

"That is a day I look forward to, my Radiance." He says softly and they kiss. Her fingers tug at the tie restraining his waist length hair as his hands wander up and down her back until they come to reside upon her buttocks. Sigyn pulls away a little and Loki gives her a slightly puzzled look.

"We don't have much time and I need to stay free to help some of Thor's Midgardian friends… The Captain, the Archer, and their redheaded Sif may require my help." Sigyn then says rapidly deflating the mood.

"What could those boorish Mortals be doing that keeps my wife from our bed?" Loki inquires with a mock sneer. He is actually very curious to hear her answer though so he watches her carefully.

"They are collecting that scepter Thanos gave you from a nefarious Mortal organization." Sigyn says sternly. Loki's breath catches as a moment of panic washes over him at her words.

"They must not touch it." Loki starts as fear floods him then he regains control of himself as he latches onto his anger. "I knew Thor was a fool to leave the Key in the hands of their SHIELD guards."

"Key?" Sigyn asks then a look of realization fills her lovely face. "It's a piece of the Tesseract… and on Midgard the Phoenix trapped there will use it to influence everyone who handles it… The Firebird will free Itself… and that damned scepter has the power to do it though a piece at a time!" Sigyn says worriedly and she starts to space out.

"I did try to warn them… but they wouldn't listen and so I was gagged. Serves the whole lot of them right, Foolish creatures." Loki says with a haughty air. Then he pauses as he notices the typical blank look upon her fair face. She then pulls away further from her husband. Only his fingertips touch her hips.

"I must go." She says quickly then levels him with a stern look. "Be nice to your brothers, please Loki… for me." She says gently as her eyes soften on him. Loki feels a pang of guilt from his earlier accusation towards her and nods his head in compliance of her command.

"As you wish, my beautiful Sigyn." Loki says as he moves in for one more quick kiss. She smiles and pulls away.

"I love you… though you can be a pain in the ass at times, you silly oaf." She says playfully and moves out of his reach.

"Thor's the oaf." Loki says then Sigyn disappears in a burst of flames and is gone. "I'm the schemer." He finishes in a whisper to himself with a grin. Loki then turns around and comes face to face with someone he'd never thought he'd see again… or at least wished to never see again since he last saw her on Sanctuary… with Thanos.

"Hela?!" Loki says surprised to see the beautiful woman with gray white skin and long straight black hair standing in front of him. Her eerie bright green eyes fix him with a piercing gaze as a cold smile splits her lovely face.


End file.
